<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Many Firsts by DarciDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917511">A Night of Many Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarciDrake/pseuds/DarciDrake'>DarciDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lone Gunmen (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Sexuality Crisis, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarciDrake/pseuds/DarciDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langly decides to share secrets about himself with Jimmy, unsure of how his friend will react. The decision results in many "firsts" for Langly, both emotional and physical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Bond/Richard "Ringo" Langly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Many Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place immediately following the events of Ep. 11 'The Lying Game'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langly had been quiet ever since leaving Delaware, not involving himself much in the discussion Byers, Frohike, and Jimmy were having on the car ride home. They were trying to make sense of the day’s events, from Jimmy thinking the guys were all murdered by the Russian mafia, to them being held in FBI custody for botching a sting operation, to Jimmy disguising himself as AD Skinner and accidentally saving the day. A lot of crazy things had just happened, but for some reason, only one thought kept nagging at Langly in the back of his mind. Carol, the woman they had been trying to help, was back in Delaware and he would never see her again. </p><p>She was added onto the list of women who Langly had tried and failed to get the attention of, and would never give him another thought in their life. Admittedly, he had acted angry with Byers when it was discovered that Carol was transgender and had been born male. But he wasn’t actually upset about her being transgender, it was more because he was shocked his best friend would keep a secret from him. Like knowing that about her would have affected his ability or desire to help her. Now none of it mattered. Carol was safe, and he was going home to be by himself for the millionth time in his life. </p><p>If Byers and Frohike noticed Langly's silence and distant gazes, they shrugged it off as exhaustion. They had all had quite the day, and still had a long drive to get home. Langly could feel Jimmy's occasional glance, and they locked eyes more than once, but Jimmy never asked if he was alright. Byers eventually nodded off, and Frohike drove the last few hours silently, leaving Langly alone with his thoughts. He tried to stop thinking about Carol’s rejection, or rather, her complete indifference to his existence. He looked over to Jimmy again, who was staring out the window at nothing.</p><p>‘Probably thinking about chocolate milk or something’, Langly thought to himself. He often found himself staring at Jimmy, admiring his friend's lean muscles and classically handsome face. His hair was always perfectly done, even after a long day of screwing things up. His skin looked so soft, but Langly had never had an opportunity to feel it. He wanted to feel it. But even inside the van, Jimmy seemed miles away. </p><p>Everyone knew, thanks to Frohike, that Langly was a virgin. But it was generally assumed that he was a straight virgin. He made the occasional sly comment about Yves Harlow, Scully, and other beautiful women they met in their line of work. He adored certain female comic book and video game characters, and Byers had unfortunately come across some dirty magazines from the early 90s in Langly's room while straightening up. But what none of his friends knew was that Langly had secretly questioned his sexuality since he was a child. 

</p><p>He grew up on a farm with a father that would have beaten him senseless if he ever learned the things his son occasionally fantasized about. Comic book characters, male and female, were his first imaginary partners. He would imagine Batman and Robin in bed together, kissing and peeling each others tights off. Langly often wondered what stroking a cock through spandex would feel like. He would imagine himself in bed between Clark Kent and Lois, their naked bodies entangled in one another. Back then, Langly was too young and socially isolated to know many specifics about sex acts, positions, or women’s anatomy. Imagining his heroes naked and touching each other was usually enough to push him over the edge. He would almost always feel shame while cleaning himself up and disposing of any evidence of what he had done, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from touching himself the next time he opened those comics.</p><p>Growing up, Langly didn't have any positive influences in his life to tell him that what he was feeling was normal, or that sometimes fantasies come and go in phases, and that some men like men, some men like women and some like both. Langly didn't learn the word "bisexual" until he left the farm and went to college, and he chose to dismiss it as a possibility for himself. He didn't know any men who identified as bisexual, only a few men who were gay, and in the 80s it wasn't "cool" to be gay. He already wasn't cool to start with, so to be seen as gay or bisexual would only make his social status that much worse in his mind. So he chose to keep that part of himself a secret from everyone, even his closest friends. Langly occasionally indulged in his secret fantasies, but only when Byers and Frohike were out of the office for an extended period of time. And he would make absolutely certain that no evidence could ever be found on his computer or in his room. </p><p>When Jimmy joined the team, he felt an immediate attraction. Jimmy was everything Langly wasn't - tall, strong, handsome, and popular. But Langly couldn't ever give the impression that he had those feelings, so he pushed Jimmy away. He mocked him, insulted and excluded him. Anything to make it clear that he was not interested in grabbing his huge shoulders and kissing him. Which he secretly was. </p><p>Those ideas were torturing him now. His attraction to Carol and to Jimmy were both unrequited. He could admit to himself that he was interested in both men and women, but Langly had given up on the idea of actually being with a woman, let alone a man, many years before. He just didn't have the looks or the confidence to get laid, as it seemed. But the short lived fantasy of being with Carol had made him remember just how lonely he was. And how badly he wanted to feel loved, and make love. </p><p>As the van pulled into the driveway of the Lone Gunmen offices, Langly began gathering their things to bring inside. The sun was coming up now, and he was going straight to bed. He pulled open the van door, but before he could step outside, he felt Jimmy's hand land on his shoulder. He turned to look up at Jimmy, who half-smiled at him, and squeezed. The physical contact alone made Langly's eyes start to glisten and he looked away. Clearly his sadness during the drive had been noticed and Jimmy was just being a friend. Langly said nothing, and stepped out the van away from the warmth of Jimmy's hand. All four men dragged themselves inside and went to their rooms for much needed rest. </p>
<hr/><p>After an hour of trying, Langly still couldn't sleep. So many thoughts of rejection and isolation were swirling through his mind. He decided that he would push away the painful feelings and focus on something better - Jimmy - as he often did in the dead of night when everyone was asleep. He thought about the way Jimmy would wear a tank top around the office in the summer, and you could sometimes see his nipples through the fabric. He thought about the time he had eaten poisoned muffins and Jimmy stood behind him and held him in his strong arms. He thought about what he wanted to do every time they were alone in the same room. His friends would never have guessed in a million years that Langly would touch himself at night thinking about the time he had accidentally walked in on Jimmy getting out of the shower. Langly got a full frontal view, if only for a moment, and Jimmy had only laughed and nonchalantly covered up, unembarrassed and saying something about the lock on the door. Of course he wasn’t embarrassed… why would he be, with that perfect body and the perfect dick to go with it? It was a memory burned into Langly’s brain that never failed to make him hard. </p><p>He slipped his hand into his boxers, picturing the water rolling down Jimmy’s abs and landing in the blond hairs above his cock, and felt himself get harder, pushing against the fabric. He quickly slipped off his boxers and started lightly stroking himself. He had to concentrate on being totally silent, since the wall between his room and Byers’ was paper thin. Langly continued the fantasy of catching Jimmy naked in the bathroom, and all the ways he could have pleasured him that day. He jerked himself harder and faster, thinking about licking the water off Jimmy’s chest, abs, and the tip of his cock. Jimmy groaned in pleasure, growing harder with every lick and kiss, until he was rock hard with Langly on his knees in front of him. Before the fantasy could get any further, Langly felt himself about to come, and focused on his breathing so he wouldn’t make a sound. The sensation made his whole body shake as his hips lifted up and the cum spilled onto his bare stomach. Breathing heavy, he laid there feeling the heat of his cum as it slowly started to drip down his side onto the bed. He grabbed his boxers and used them to clean up the mess, tossing them aside to be dealt with later. Sleep finally seemed possible, as he laid in bed naked, suddenly more tired than he had been in days.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, everything was pretty much back to business as usual, but Langly was still uncharacteristically quiet. He waved off Frohike's teasing about the blonde's bedhead and ragged pajamas. He didn't feel like getting dressed, and didn't plan on leaving the office that day anyway. But Byers had other plans, and slid some documents next to Langly's coffee cup. </p><p>"These were anonymously emailed to me last night. Looks like a pretty interesting lead to me", Byers stated with a grin.</p><p>Frohike sighed, less enthusiastic. "It's probably just Yves again, Byers. Trying to get us to do the dirty work for her, like always."</p><p>"I don't think so, Frohike. How could she possibly have anything to gain from protecting senior citizens from mail fraud? That doesn't seem like the kind of high profile scam she's usually involved in."</p><p>Byers and Frohike went back and forth about the legitimacy of the anonymous email, but Langly was already trying to think of a way to get out of going to the old folks home. Not his kind of place, and he was feeling sick to his stomach from not eating for almost two days. Not to mention the knot in his stomach from seeing Jimmy in the kitchen. Jimmy couldn't know what Langly had done the night before, but he felt guilty all the same. He was hoping to be left at home so he could drink some rum and coke alone while lamenting his lack of sex life. </p><p>"Langly?"</p><p>He snapped out of it. </p><p>"Uh, sorry what?" he asked with a guilty look on his face. </p><p>"You OK buddy?" Frohike asked. He seemed genuinely concerned. "You've been acting squirrely ever since we left Delaware. What's up?"</p><p>"Eh it's nothing." Langly lied. "My stomach has been upset I guess from not eating anything besides coffee and Slim Jims for two days."</p><p>Byers turned toward Langly and poked at the printed email he had placed on the table. "Well the senior living facility said not to come speak with them until after the residents have had dinner, so we won't be going until at least 7pm. You can decide if you want to come with us later."</p><p>"Cool." Langly answered, fully certain he would not be going. But would Jimmy? </p><p>Langly had conflicting feelings about talking to Jimmy. Not about his fantasies, he would rather die than confess those. But out of all three of his friends, Jimmy seemed the least judgmental. And Langly really wanted to talk to someone about his loneliness, and perhaps get some validation that his feelings weren't weird or bad. He had been holding in those feelings for so long, it seemed like his heart couldn't take it anymore. Everything felt like an avalanche coming down on him and he just wanted to be honest with someone. Jimmy could keep a secret, right? Langly hoped so, but wasn't sure he had the courage to speak if given the chance. </p><p>But the chance was soon given to him. He exaggerated his stomach-ache to the point that Byers and Frohike were begging him to stay home, lest he infect them all, or have another "vomit-in-the-golf-bag" incident. Byers asked Jimmy to stay home and watch over Langly while they were gone. They wouldn't need him for this simple interview and surveillance setup anyway. </p><p>Byers and Frohike left, and Jimmy went to talk to Langly in the kitchen where he had just been, but was surprised to find it empty. After some searching, he found Langly in his room with the door open. He was drinking a rum and coke, a double by the looks of it. </p><p>"I thought your stomach hurt. Won't alcohol make it worse?" Jimmy asked, poking his head in the door.</p><p>"If you knew the half of what I was thinking, you'd be handing me another drink", Langly said roughly. </p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked, still standing in the doorway. He noticed the half-empty bottle of rum on the bedside table. </p><p>"Jimmy, I've been waiting to ask you something all day. Do you have a minute?"</p><p>"Sure", he replied, walking fully into the room, but still looking awkward. He had never been inside Langly's room before, and it felt cold. </p><p>Langly moved his legs over and motioned for Jimmy to sit down next to him. Jimmy sat down, but both men were silent. Langly continued to sip his drink, wondering if Jimmy could hear his heart beating through his chest.<br/>
Finally, he spoke.</p><p>"Jimmy, I know we haven't ever been close or anything, but I consider you to be a friend. In my own way."</p><p>Jimmy smiled, and said "Of course we're friends. I know I do stupid stuff sometimes and make you mad, but I think we all get along really great for the most part."</p><p>Langly just looked into his glass and replied "Well, then as a friend, I was hoping to get some advice. And sorry if this gets too personal, you can tell me to shut up if you want...."</p><p>Jimmy laughed. "What could I give you advice about? You're like the smartest guy I know."</p><p>Langly turned red and his chest felt like it was on fire. It was very rare for him to get a compliment from anyone, even his friends. It gave him the courage to continue.</p><p>"You know how to get a girl, right?. I mean, you said that you were popular in college and had lot of girlfriends and friends and I've never experienced that. I met Frohike when I was 20 and joined up with Byers when I was 21 and we pretty much steer clear of social situations where I could meet somebody, you know? And -" </p><p>"Whoa whoa slow down, Langly", Jimmy laughed. "First of all, who ever said I had lots of girlfriends? I mean yeah, I had one or two, but nothing serious and I can be a real doofus around people that I like, guys or girls. They make me nervous just like you."</p><p>Langly looked up from his drink with bewilderment. "What do you mean guys or girls? You dated guys too? You never told us that."</p><p>"You never asked. You guys never asked much about my life before coming here, and it didn't seem very relevant. I'm not dating anybody now. I've been pretty busy with the newspaper, you know?"</p><p>Langly was shocked. He thought he had never met anyone who was bisexual, and he's been living with one all this time? How could he not tell? Was he attracted to any of them? No, obviously not. Nobody ever was, why would someone as good looking as Jimmy ever even consider one of them? But the whole revelation left Langly speechless. Jimmy had always seemed like the stereotypical home-town jock with a letterman jacket and a girl on each arm. </p><p>Jimmy broke the silence. "So you're asking me how to get a girlfriend? That definitely isn't what I expected you to say!" Jimmy said with a smile. "When's the last time you went on a date?"</p><p>The alcohol was doing its intended job, and Langly knew he was about to be more honest than he originally wanted.</p><p>"I've never been... with a woman. Or anyone. Like that. I've never slept with anyone before."</p><p>Jimmy wasn't expecting that response and wasn't sure what to say. While he searched for the words, Langly assumed he was being judged. </p><p>"I'm a loser, ok? So now you know. But I want to change it. I want... someone. Even just for one night, you know? Fuck I don't know." Langly's tone was escalating and he almost got up to leave, but Jimmy's hand was suddenly on his knee. </p><p>"Langly, hey, it's ok. You're not a loser at all, don’t say that. I wish I had waited, my first time was awful and I can't ever change that."</p><p>Langly was instantly intrigued, wondering if Jimmy's first time was with a man or a woman, and why it was awful. His thoughts were all over the place and Jimmy's hand was still on his knee. His face was getting redder and Jimmy could see it, but he didn't move his hand. Instead, he squeezed Langly's knee harder. </p><p>"You are smart and funny and brave. Any woman would be lucky to get to know you. Is this about Carol? She wasn't really in the headspace to be thinking about dating..."</p><p>"No!" Langly interrupted, almost yelling. "I mean she is another woman who acted like I was invisible, so yes. But no, I've been feeling lonely for a long time. And I don't know how I'm supposed to meet anyone or change how I appear to people. And no I'm not cutting my hair so don't even say that." </p><p>Jimmy was starting to realize just how much pain his friend had been bottling up. How could he not see it before?<br/>
Not really knowing how to help, Jimmy asked, "What kind of person are you interested in?"</p><p>There it was. The big question. Langly was holding his cup in a death grip. </p><p>“Jimmy… I like women. Like, a lot. But sometimes... I think about guys too. Like, I've never been with one or anything, or even tried to be. But I think about them like I think about women."</p><p>Jimmy waited for Langly to continue, but he didn't.<br/>
"Ok, so you're bi. That's cool, I didn't know." Jimmy said, his smile never fading. </p><p>Was this real life? Was Langly really having this conversation with Jimmy? Who also just said he was bi as well? How did all this happen?</p><p>"Yeah.., I guess. I mean, can someone even say they're bi if they're a virgin?"</p><p>"Sure," Jimmy replied with assurance in his voice. "You can be gay or bi even if you haven't had sex. You can also be into someone sexually but not romantically. Like, you don't want to date men but you still want to sleep with them, or vice versa. There's all kinds of ways to identify, or you don't have to identify at all. I never really made a label for myself. And lately I'm just single ole' me." Jimmy laughed again. </p><p>Langly wasn't laughing, he felt more vulnerable and exposed than ever in his life.</p><p>"Jimmy, please don't tell the guys. I'm not ready for that. Promise?"</p><p>Jimmy put out his pinky finger, waiting. Langly copied his gesture, and they pinky promised not to tell. That moment, with their pinkies entwined, gave Langly a rush of relief and he finally cracked a smile. </p><p>"So, I'm dying to know... why was your first time such a disaster?" Langly asked with a grin. This was some gossip he couldn't resist. </p><p>"Haha well... we were both really young and didn't know what we were doing. Basically the positions were really awkward and I ended up hurting myself." Jimmy turned a bit red and Langly could tell he was remembering all the embarrassing details. He wanted those details. </p><p>"What do you mean you hurt yourself? Did you fall off the bed or something?"</p><p>"I wish! I mean, it was worse than that, if you really want to know. I guess I had watched some videotapes and thought it would be hot to turn her around on me and she would be doing it backwards you know? And after about a minute of her going up and down on me, my dick kind of... shifted, and she slammed down on it and practically bent it in half."</p><p>"WHAT?" Langly jumped back from Jimmy, as if he himself had just felt the pain that Jimmy's dick had felt. "Is that even possible???"</p><p>Jimmy grabbed the bottle of rum from the table and refilled Langly's cup, and then drank some straight from the bottle. He laughed and nodded his head yes. </p><p>"Well SHIT now I don't know if I even want to do it!" Langly laughed. The first time he had laughed in days. "Is it all better now?"</p><p>Langly immediately regretted asking that. He didn't mean to ask about his dick like that. Jimmy looked at him, smiling as always.<br/>
"Yeah, there was no permanent damage, but that's a permanent memory!" Jimmy said, taking another drink from the bottle, while simultaneously, perhaps unconsciously, grabbing his dick firmly in remembrance. Langly's stare could have burned a hole in Jimmy's pants. He felt himself start to grow hard, and he shifted his position so it wouldn’t be obvious. </p><p>"Well like I said, it would have been a lot better if I had waited for someone that I knew better. She and I had just met and I was trying to impress her with my crazy moves and then I ended up crying on the floor in the end. I guess accidents can always happen but I think sleeping with someone you know well will always be better". </p><p>Jimmy took another drink and put the bottle back on the table. Langly had never seen him drink that much in one sitting. But the night was turning out to be a night of many firsts. </p><p>"I guess I'm going to be waiting a long time then, because I don't know anyone well except you guys. And it's not like..." Langly froze. He didn't want to finish his sentence. He didn't want to say "It's not like you would ever sleep with me" and then hear Jimmy laugh and say "Yeah right! HAHA". Especially now that he knew Jimmy was bi, it would be too much rejection to take. So he just took another sip and got quiet again. </p><p>Jimmy didn't let the silence last. "What types of guys are you into?"</p><p>Was Jimmy really trying to kill him, right here in his own bedroom? Langly's felt tears start to come. He tried to hide it, but he had to wipe underneath his glasses, and Jimmy saw. Jimmy put his hand back on Langly's knee, and Langly started to cry more. Something Jimmy had never seen before. </p><p>Langly knew he was in too deep now. How much worse could it get? So he decided to be honest. </p><p>"You." he whispered. </p><p>"What?" Jimmy asked, confused. He had already forgotten his question.</p><p>"You, I'm into guys like you, you know. Big, strong guys like Captain America and Wolverine. Guys that aren't anything like me. Guys that could pick me up and throw me against a wall."<br/>
Langly immediately shut up, horrified with what had just come out of his mouth. He knew he was about to lose it and he couldn’t ugly cry in front of Jimmy, so he put his drink down on the table and got up. Jimmy stood up with him. </p><p>“Langly, hey! What are you doing?” Jimmy asked, blocking his escape. </p><p>“This is too much!” Langly choked out, trying to get past Jimmy’s wide frame. But Jimmy grabbed on to both of Langly’s shoulders and the alcohol was making him feel weak. He sank to his knees and found himself in Jimmy’s embrace. As they sat on the floor together, Langly allowed himself to cry into the larger man’s chest and shoulder. He felt safe as Jimmy tightened his arms around him. It all felt like a dream. A fantasy and a nightmare at the same time. He didn’t know what to think or to do so he just continued to sit in Jimmy’s arms until he stopped crying. Thankfully, Jimmy made the first move. He pulled back from Langly a bit and brushed his hair out of his face.</p><p>“I’m glad you told me.” Jimmy whispered into Langly’s ear as he lightly brushed the tears off his cheek. </p><p>“Why?” Langly asked, hoping Jimmy wouldn’t ever let him go. </p><p>Jimmy gently lifted Langly’s chin up and lightly kissed him, their lips only touching for a moment. Langly froze, almost in shock at the turn of events. </p><p>“Hey,” Jimmy broke the silence. “Was that okay? Maybe I…” </p><p>Langly stopped Jimmy with his lips, kissing him hard, their noses smashed together. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity go. He wrapped his leg around Jimmy’s waist and kissed him again, letting Jimmy’s tongue slip into his mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Langly’s lips moved to Jimmy’s neck, something he had thought about doing many times. He tasted him, smelled him, and it was better than any fantasy he had ever dreamed up. He put his hands on Jimmy’s arms, moving down over his full biceps and finding his hands. They interlocked fingers for a moment, and Jimmy pulled back. </p><p>“Wait…” Jimmy said with a half smile, holding Langly’s hands tightly. </p><p>“I’m sorry…” Langly replied, regretting everything instantly. “I got carried away, I never should have – “ </p><p>“No, that’s not it Langly. I just think… you’re drunk. And I think we should wait until we’re both sober to do anything else. Just so you’re sure, you know?”</p><p>Langly was sure, he was so sure. If he waited, he might lose his nerve. Or worse, Jimmy would decide he didn’t want him after all. The pain on his face was evident. </p><p>“Remember we talked about waiting to make the first time special? I just want to be sure this is what you really want, and that you’ll remember it.” Jimmy explained, hoping he wouldn’t hurt his friend’s feelings. </p><p>“What if you change your mind?” Langly whispered, looking at their hands. </p><p>“I won’t.” Jimmy said without hesitation. “I want you too.”</p><p>Langly couldn’t believe what he just heard. All this time they had lived together, neither one knowing how the other felt. His face turned red, and he felt his cock twitch with excitement.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” He asked, hopeful. </p><p>Jimmy smiled and squeezed his hands. “Whenever you’re sure.” He leaned in and kissed Langly a last time before helping him stand and make his way back to the bed. </p><p>Jimmy left the room and Langly was alone with his thoughts and his hard dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Before he could even decide whether he wanted to jerk off or save it for the next day, he heard the bolts of the door unlock. Byers and Frohike were home early. Great. Langly pulled the sheets over himself and waited for Byers to come check on him, as he knew he would. </p><p>“Knock knock,” Byers said quietly as he peered inside Langly’s room. He eyed the bottle of rum on the nightstand suspiciously but chose to stay quiet. </p><p>“Hey Byers, how did it go?” Langly asked, trying not to sound at all intoxicated. </p><p>“Pretty good, we set up the surveillance equipment inside and out, and we’re going to do some undercover investigation tomorrow morning, posing as insurance agents. Think you’ll be up for it?”</p><p>“Uhh I don’t know Byers. My stomach is still kinda messing with me. Can you manage without me?” Langly replied, hoping they could manage without Jimmy too. </p><p>“Probably, you don’t exactly look like an insurance agent anyway.” Byers answered with a laugh. He didn’t know if Langly was really sick, or just sick on rum. But he felt like his friend deserved a break after the hectic week they had had. </p><p>“Heh, yeah I guess you’re right. I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow.” Langly said, turning over in bed away from Byers. </p><p>“Alright. Feel better.” Byers said, shutting Langly’s door. </p><p>'I feel freaking amazing', Langly thought. He laid in bed that night, reveling in what he had discovered about Jimmy and about himself. He fell asleep smiling. </p>
<hr/><p>Langly awoke the next morning with no sign of a hangover, but with a throbbing erection pushing into his bed. He had dreamed of his conversation with Jimmy, and the way the strong man had tasted in his mouth. He wanted to taste more, to feel more. He was softly touching himself through the sheet when he heard the front door being unlocked, bolt by bolt, and then shut loudly. Did Byers and Frohike already leave? This awful week was quickly turning into possibly the best of his life. </p><p>Langly got out of bed naked, holding his erection close to his body, and peeked through his bedroom door. Nobody in sight. Jimmy was probably still asleep. Langly decided that this was his chance, before he lost his nerve or the rare opportunity to have Jimmy alone. He slipped on a white t-shirt and some shorts and quietly dipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. His hands were shaking as he looked at his reflection, contemplating what he was about to do. It took everything in him to push away the insecurities he felt about how he looked and how he might perform. Jimmy had said he wanted him, he didn’t imagine that. That was the thread of hope that Langly was clinging to as he quietly walked to Jimmy’s room.  </p><p>Langly had never been inside Jimmy’s room since he moved in. His heart was pounding and his hands shook as he slowly pushed the door open and saw his friend sleeping in his small twin bed, back to the door. Langly was nervous, but kept repeating Jimmy’s words in his mind as he closed the door behind him. It was dark in the room, which gave Langly some comfort. He made his way over to the bed and crawled in behind Jimmy. He felt the man adjust his position, and knew he was awake. Langly pushed his hips into Jimmy’s back, and began to kiss the back of his neck without a word from either of them. Jimmy groaned slightly, and moved his body so he was lying on his back. Langly's eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough to see that Jimmy was already aroused under the thin sheet.</p><p>“Hey.” Jimmy said, sounding a little groggy but smiling his usual crooked smile. </p><p>“Hey. I’m sure that I’m sure”. Langly said with his own smile, as he bent his head down to meet Jimmy’s lips. </p><p>Jimmy kissed him back, harder than the night before, and put both hands on Langly’s waist. Jimmy had been shirtless with only boxers on, and Langly wanted them off. He started to tug at the waistband, but Jimmy pulled his hands away. Jimmy seemed to have his own plans, as his lips made his way across Langly’s cheek landing on his neck. Langly’s body went limp with the feeling of Jimmy’s breath on his skin and he groaned, his cock lightly pushing against Jimmy’s leg. Feeling his friend’s reaction, Jimmy started to slowly lick Langly’s ear while trailing his fingers across his stomach and slowly downward, landing on the outside of Langly’s shorts, feeling the erection growing harder in his hand. </p><p>Langly had his eyes closed tight, taking in every sensation and trying to memorize every touch. He felt Jimmy’s hands slip under his shirt, and he pulled it up and over his head, not wanting any fabric between them. Jimmy’s hands were warm and rough on Langly’s soft pale skin, and he wanted those hands on every inch of him. Jimmy’s lips found their way to Langly’s nipples and back up to his neck, their chests touching. Jimmy threw a leg over Langly’s hips and was straddling him now, their dicks both straining against the thin fabric that separated them. He wasn’t sure what to do, so Langly began to thrust upward against the larger man, reaching out for him, and Jimmy bent down to kiss him deeply. Langly gasped as he felt Jimmy’s cock thrust against him hard, the fabric already wet with precum. </p><p>“You're sure?” Jimmy breathed into Langly’s ear, giving him goosebumps.</p><p>“Yes!” Langly said breathlessly, feeling his own precum leaking into his boxers. </p><p>Jimmy kissed him, pulling away with Langly’s lip lightly between his teeth, and started to kiss down his friend’s chest and stomach. He gently pulled at Langly’s boxers, removing them with careful precision. </p><p>Langly was throbbing with excitement as he felt the cold air hit the wet tip of his cock. He looked down nervously, but saw his friend smiling at the sight of it. Jimmy kissed the head of his cock gently, then again more firmly, and Langly sank into the bed groaning in pleasure. The room began to spin as Jimmy slowly licked his way around Langly’s cock, and he couldn’t believe how different it was from all his fantasies. Jimmy’s mouth was warm and wet and moving in ways he had never dreamed of, and Langly started moving his hips in rhythm with Jimmy’s tongue. If Byers and Frohike came home, Langly would never hear them over the sounds of his own moaning. They were the farthest thing from his mind; he never wanted this blowjob to end. He gasped again as Jimmy took the full length of him down his throat and moved his tongue against his shaft. After slowly sliding his lips back up to the tip, Jimmy lifted his head up to look at his friend, wrapping his fingers around Langly’s shaft and slowly moving his hand up and down. Langly looked down and they locked eyes, his cock about to burst. He shifted back away from Jimmy, not sure when or where he was supposed to come. </p><p>Jimmy took the hint and let go, and removed his own boxers. His hard cock sprang free and was the most beautiful thing Langly had ever laid eyes on. He could see the precum glistening on the head of Jimmy’s cock, and he wanted to taste it. It was something he had fantasized a hundred times, and he couldn’t wait another second. Langly leaned forward to kiss him, and Jimmy laid back on the bed with his knees spread open. Just the sight of him in that position almost pushed Langly over the edge. </p><p>He moved down on the bed and pulled his hair aside, deeply hoping he wouldn’t fuck this up. Langly had only ever seen blowjobs done in porn, but felt confident enough in simply mimicking what Jimmy had just done for him. He licked the tip and Jimmy moaned deeply, his legs opening further. Langly was afraid he might come right there on the sheets, but continued to lick the sides of Jimmy’s shaft and down his balls. He wanted to taste every inch of him. Jimmy was breathing harder and made soft moans every time Langly’s tongue got closer to his tip. The sensation of having a hard cock in his mouth was unreal. It felt huge, but it was never uncomfortable. He took as much of it as he could into his mouth, and Jimmy groaned in pleasure, entangling all of his fingers in Langly’s hair. He started moving his mouth up and down faster making sure to flick the tip with his tongue each time. Jimmy’s hips began moving with Langly’s mouth and he could tell from his friend’s breathing that he was close. </p><p>This was everything he had ever dreamed of, making Jimmy feel this much pleasure and getting to see him orgasm. Jimmy turned his head and pushed the pillow into his face as his hips shot upward. Langly gripped his hand hard around Jimmy’s cock, feeling the cum surging through it under his fingers. It came in waves, shooting into Langly’s mouth while Jimmy moaned into the pillow. Langly swallowed it all and savored the taste that lingered in his mouth. He instinctively grabbed his own cock which was at the brink of exploding and felt how much he had already dripped onto the sheets. </p><p>Jimmy looked down at him almost in disbelief. </p><p>“Was that really your first time?” </p><p>Langly laughed, and nodded, while Jimmy crawled back over to Langly who was still on his knees. They kissed softly for a moment and Langly felt Jimmy’s strong hand back on his cock. He knew he would come almost instantly, but Jimmy moved his fingers very slowly across the tip, down the shaft and softly across his balls. Langly closed his eyes and felt Jimmy lean back down and put his lips gently around the head of his cock, his tongue swirling the head until Langly melted back into the bed and let his knees fall open. Jimmy put one hand on Langly’s balls and gently squeezed while wrapping the other hand around the shaft and moving his mouth up and down, slowly at first, responding to his friend’s body movement. Langly felt his orgasm coming and he grabbed Jimmy’s shoulders, unable to speak or do anything besides let the cum shoot out of him. He yelled and Jimmy took Langly’s entire cock into his mouth, grabbing his friend’s hips with both hands while he came. It was the most intense orgasm Langly had ever felt, his whole body shaking and twisting under Jimmy’s grip. After a moment, Jimmy slowly moved his mouth upward and swallowed the last bit of Langly’s cum. He kissed the head of Langly’s cock, and collapsed beside him on the bed, smiling and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. </p><p>Langly’s body was still radiating with pleasure, and he didn’t want to move a muscle. Eyes still closed, he felt a hand on his cheek. </p><p>“You okay?” Jimmy whispered. </p><p>Langly cracked open one eye, turning to peek at Jimmy and grinned. </p><p>“Yeah” Langly laughed. “I’m better than okay. Are you okay?”</p><p>“You kidding? That was awesome!” Jimmy laughed and put his large arm over Langly’s whole chest. Langly felt the weight of it, and thought about how he would eventually have to go leave the comfort of Jimmy’s small bed and face reality. What would happen to his relationship with Jimmy? What if the guys found out? Would this happen again, and would they go further than they had tonight? </p><p>After several minutes of these thoughts spinning inside his head, he felt Jimmy’s arm jerk slightly, and he realized his friend had fallen asleep. Jimmy’s cheek was on Langly’s shoulder, and he could feel him breathing on his skin, while his arm weighed heavily practically pinning him to the bed. </p><p>“Well,” Langly whispered to his sleeping friend, “I guess I’m stuck here for now.” The thoughts swirling through his mind were put on hold, and Langly closed his eyes to take in the moment. He didn’t want to forget a single thing about the way Jimmy’s skin felt, or the way he smelled, or that Jimmy had felt comfortable enough with him to fall asleep naked by his side. Langly realized just how right Jimmy had been the night before. He had waited his whole life, voluntarily or not, to share himself with someone he knew and cared about. He had no regrets, and surprisingly to him, no worries. In that twin bed, under Jimmy’s strong arm, he was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>